A Polyp in the Right Direction
by Critterz11
Summary: When a new resident in Bikini Bottom moves in, looks like Spongebob and Patrick are quick to making new friends. Can the three however, convince in good intentions for their neighbor, Squidward, to accept them? Fun story based on OC/fancharacter of mine.


"Ah tranquil Bikini Bottom..." Our explorative French narrator opens with. "Where all creatures of the sea thrive together in a beautiful, colorful and...kinda goofy harmony. Let us see what our porous pal Spongebob and his friend Patrick are up to today..."

Spongebob and Patrick were playing with a kickball. They bounced and punted the rubbery ball back in forth in a friendly game. "Okay Patrick!" The bucky, yellow sea sponge exclaimed. "Get ready for my stupendous, twist-n-kick trick!" Spongebob elongated and flowed his legs about, swinging in a kick that resembled the twirly motion of a jet engine. The ball whacked with a lot of bound it in as Patrick made his move. The pink starfish swung back with a jab of his own, which landed in Spongebob's direction.

"Oof!" Spongebob exclaimed, stumbling back softly for such a sudden hit. "Hey, nice play!" He chuckled, getting up and grabbing hold of the ball. Patrick smirked a bit, feeling complimented.

"It's all in my ampullas, buddy!" Patrick responded. He rubbed his stumpy, but sturdy pink legs with cheer as he flexed smoothly. "Should we go again?" He asked, still interested in passing a few rounds of kicking the ball. But as they were about to play, something caught both of their attentions.

A moving boat had pulled up, dropping off a passenger across the street. "Thanks for the lift!" They spoke, as they begun to settle out and arrange their stuff from the back of the boat. Spongebob and Patrick caught glimpse of who was being let off. It was a light purple sea anemone girl, wearing a yellow tank with a pink swirl design and an undershirt of the design's same color, as well as black shorts and light blue shoes. She hummed to herself happily as she begun arranging yard ornaments and sea flowers along the terrain surrounding a large tube-shaped rock.

"Hey Spongebob, looks like we got a new neighbor!" Patrick pointed out. While it was true the starfish was at times clueless and dopey, he had his moments in explaining things clearly and rationally.

"Indeed so, Patrick. Let's go give them a proper, friendly neighborhood greeting!" Spongebob responded, enthusiastic. "Who knows? Maybe we'll make a new pal."

The anemone continued setting up her lawn chair in front of the rock. She used her extensive tentacles; ones may mistake as her own hair, to help arrange everything in place. Just then, she became spooked upon hearing the sudden noise. She let off sparks of shock in overhearing loud music.

Spongebob was playing his drum set, while Patrick rocked out on a guitar. They were singing a little diddy in welcoming her to the neighbood. They had stopped once they realized they had unintentionally frightened her.

"Oops...sorry if our little song was a bit too much." Spongebob shrugged off, chuckling a bit embarrassed. The anenome, who had hidden in the tube structure above her rock home, poked out. While she was quiet for a few seconds, she then got a giggle out of the action.

"Are you kidding? That was the most excitement I've had all day!" She exclaimed, rather humored. "It's not everyday an anemone gets a welcoming party in the form of a rock solo!" She leaped out, landing on her feet. "Nice to meet you guys!" She said, offering a more timid tentacle for both Spongebob and Patrick to friendly shake. "My name's Polly. Polly Polyp if you want to be very formal." She added.

"I'm Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob added, delighted by the shake.

"And I'm Patrick...uh...Star!" Patrick continued after his pal spoke. It took him a moment to remember, but once he did, he was glad to introduce himself.

"What brings you to good ol' Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob wondered.

"Well...things were getting pretty dull back in the Anemone Alcove..." Polly began to explain. "So, packed up my things and settled on heading to a more thriving, exciting ecosystem. Hope I'm not let down by making some new friends."

"Who would be?" Spongebob giggled. Polly already took a liking to his enthusiasm and playful, humorous nature and attitude. Same for Patrick. Things were going pretty smooth for the trio, that was, until a disturbed presence arrived, feeling meddled as usual.

"Can't you two invertebrains be quiet for just...one morning?" Squidward exclaimed. The teal, bald octopus was of course in the middle of his lesiurely morning session of combining gormuet breakfasting with painting. Spongebob and Patrick giggled it off, as it was unintentional to interrupt him of course.

"We didn't mean to disturb you, mister." Polly added. "Uh..."

Squidward sighed, calming down as he knew stressing himself even from the ridiculous antics of his two "friends" wouldn't do him any good. "Squidward...Tentacles." He added. The cephalopod thought to himself. "A new neighbor, I didn't hear of anything on this matter. Then again, my life is full of constant surprises. Usually, very irritating ones..." He muttered, walking back.

"Poor Squidward...Maybe we should do something nice for him too soothe his stormy, bad mood." Spongebob was thinking, concerned.

"You mean another song?" Patrick exclaimed, ready to rock. Polly lowered his guitar a bit, empathetic of maybe a more calming, softer concept as Spongebob's was. "Oh...my bad." Patrick giggled.

"I noticed aside from his apron stained of pancake batter, he seems to have had some arcylic stains..." Polly pondered. "Is Squidward by chance a big fan of artsy stuff?" Spongebob and Patrick both nodded, explaining how art was basically Squidward's biggest passion. The two invertebrates weren't into as much the painting or clarinet-playing, but Spongebob was famous for his culinary craftiness and Patrick could sculpt things.

"Sculpting and cooking?" Polly wondered. "Well, we could combine both maybe." The two were excited and estatic by the idea. "But...let's do it for all of us. Squidward included" Polly added, but they already had figured that out.

Squidward was back in the kitchen, making pancake paintings. By that, he was working the griddle and then using the pastries as stamps to splatter paint onto a canvas. "Hopefully I don't get any more interruptions!"

Thankfully, Squidward was actually right. He had spent an entire hour without an interruption, something that usually came a few days in-between. "Strange..." The octopus pondered. "It's too quiet, that it's suspicious."

He took off his apron, still eating a leftover pancake he had soaked with coral syrup and butter, as he begun to walk outside. He looked around, puzzled by the sudden, calming silence. "Well, maybe Spongebob and Patrick went to Jellyfish Fields, or Goo Lagoon or whatever." Squidward then spoke. "I could maybe make a better impression with that anemone lady who just moved in. At least she seems a bit mellow...". Squidward walked across the street over to their home, which was indeed, the furnished rock.

The sound of Polly walking up the stairs to answer her door, the top tube, could be heard as she approached outside. "Oh, hi Squidward!" She greeted, cheerfully.

"Hi..." Squidward rubbed a tentacle on the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Sorry if we got off on the wrong tentacle there...those two-"

"Are pretty wacky? Yeah. I know..." Polly cut him off, speaking. "...But their over-enthusiasm can't be helped for sure. It's just them being them. They're pretty great guys who do appreciate and respect you the best they can." Squidward was a bit flustered, as he knew Spongebob and Patrick could be great supports at times, but his tedious crankiness was enough to stimulate emotions of displeasure and a grumpy attitude in the end whenever they were present. Polly did have a point, and Squidward wasn't sure how to apply any further response based on how stuck-up he could be.

"Right..." Squidward just said, with a calming breath. "Where are they anyways?"

"Well, they were feeling a bit bad for irritating you, so..." Polly explained, as she helped push out a macaroni sculpture. It was shapened in the likeness of her, as well as Spongebob and Patrick. "They asked me if we could make an apology gift."

"You mean...you three made this for me?" Squidward added, a little strung up with emotion. "It's beautiful! What is this substance you crafted it from, fine macaroni?" Polly gave a nod and a wink, smiling to see the mollusk overwhelmed with excitement. "I can't thank you enough, all of you!" He added.

"You're welcome Squidward!" Spongebob's voice came from within the house. He was still splashed a bit with craft paste and scattered macaroni, from working on the sculpture, as he too poked out of the doorway.

"It's the least we can do." Patrick added, showing up by his side.

"So, think we can all be neighborly good friends?" Polly wondered.

"Eh...it could worth a try." Squidward added. He was still admiring the sculpture for sure, but he definitely took those words into consideration. Maybe he could put his pushy, ill attitude aside a bit and lighten up for some fun once in a while.


End file.
